


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by Malakia



Series: Naruto Drabbles and Short Stories [41]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female!Hashirama, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Holidays, Not Beta Read, Winter, cis!Hashirama, fem!Hashirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: Obito comes home expecting a lovely- if a bit lonely- Christmas vacation.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Obito
Series: Naruto Drabbles and Short Stories [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124142
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is a heterosexual relationship. I got inspired by [THIS](https://twitter.com/Asmpt_/status/1341495767438032896?s=20) art that just gave me HashiObi feels with Fem!Hashirama.

Obito ambled up the stairs to his apartment, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process a few times from his exhaustion. He was thankful that exams were over and he somehow managed to make it through the two-week craziness at the flower shop without snapping anyone’s bones. Now it was smooth sailing for the rest of the holiday season until the coming new year. On paid leave to boot and he didn’t have to go see his insane family! 

He sighed when he reached his apartment’s landing. He was glad he lied to Madara and Izuna that he was working through the holidays. Sure, Dad was sad when he was told the news but Obito didn’t think he could handle visiting all of his family for the holidays after the crazy year. 

His older sister, twin brother, and father would never let up on questioning him about his studies and friends. Fugaku and Mikoto were the sanest but they would have Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi wasn’t so bad but Sasuke was a little shit. Then Kagami and Shisui would come and the brothers would just want to go and visit as much family as they could in Konoha, forcing Obito with Itachi and Sasuke to tag along. There was also Kushina and Minato to visit who also had Naruto with them. And somehow, like all the last previous years, Obito with other young family members would be roped into babysitting the little kids nearly the entire time.

Slipping his keys into the lock of his door, Obito frowned. He still had some plans to visit with friends that were in the city such as Kakashi and Rin. Yet the only thing that could make this holiday even better was if his girlfriend was staying in town. 

He tried not to let it bring down his mood when he entered his apartment. Only for his thoughts screeched to a halt when he was greeted by the sound of holiday music coming from inside. 

He froze and stared down the short hallway to the living room. He didn’t see or hear anything else though. 

Stepping inside, he took off his shoes before he slowly ventured further inside. As he did, he was welcomed by the smell of freshly baked goods making his stomach growl. 

When he entered the living room, there wasn’t anyone except for his cat, Kamui, who was sleeping in her cat tree. Yet all the second hand Christmas lights that he and his girlfriend had put up- along with a fresh tree and other used Christmas decorations- were lit.

He removed his messenger bag and placed it next to the worn-out couch before he threw his jacket along the piece of furniture’s back. He frowned and scratched the back of his neck as he tried to think of who might have done this. He didn’t give copies of his key to just anyone. Kakashi wasn’t one to do this and Rin, while a good friend, wouldn’t just do something like this without giving a hint she would. And the others- Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato who shared one key- weren’t subtle enough to not let him already be aware that they were here. That only left the newest person he gave his key to...

At the thought, Obito heard someone loudly humming coming from his kitchen. 

Quietly, he approached the kitchen door and peeked inside to his Hashirama, his girlfriend, swaying to the music as she flitted about the disastrous mess of baking supplies on the counters. 

Obito collapsed against the door frame, all his muscles releasing their tension. He grinned as he crossed his arms over his chest and just watched his partner of eight months move about as if she had been in his kitchen many times. (Which, to be fair, she had, but only to watch since Obito was the one that usually cooked for them since she wasn’t the best.) 

She wore an oversized sweater that hung off her shoulders with the big puff sleeves pushed up to her elbows. Her legs and feet were bare but by the way she moved, he could see some black booty shorts peeking out just underneath the sweater. Her long hair was down, as it normally was, and she was covered in dotted areas of white powder. 

Obito’s chest grew warm as he watched her work so comfortably and carefree for a few moments. Finally, though, he did interrupt tiredly. “Hey.”

Hashirama gasped and spun around, accidentally tossing a small amount of baking soda in a measuring cup on the floor. Yet the moment her eyes landed on him, she laughed and quickly placed the cup down before she charged at him. 

Obito had enough time to stand up straight before he was barrelled into. “Obi!” Hashirama giggled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

He only had time to laugh a little before his lips were covered with hers in a warm kiss. He felt a little bit of his strength returning as he wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed in her floral scent- now covered heavily by the smell of sweets. 

When they broke their kiss, Obito grinned at her but didn’t let go. 

Hashirama did seem to mind either as she didn’t pull away as well. Instead, she smiled back brightly and giggled, “Welcome home!” She then kissed him on both cheeks and forehead- an easy feat since she was only a few inches taller than he was.

“Thanks,” he mumbled. He rested his head on her shoulder. “This is nice...” But then, something occurred to him and he lifted his head. 

He tilted his head. “But I thought you said you were going back to Konoha for the holidays.” 

Hashirama giggled again, “I lied.” She opened her mouth to explain further but then a ringing cut through the music.

“The cake!” Hashirama tore herself out of Obito’s arms and raced toward the oven. Her face was set with hard concentration as she quickly turned off the timer and then used oven mitts to pull out a cake pan- something Obito recognized as his from when he had impulsively bought some years ago and used only once when he was sure his sanity had broken during exam time nearly a year and a half ago.

He watched, bemused, as she quickly set the cake down, turned off the oven, and checked the sweet. “Yes!” She pumped a fist. “Just right!” She then spun around with an enormous smile, “Now we just have to let it sit for a bit before I take it out of the pan!” She was practically vibrating when she walked back to him. “And then we can decorate it while the cookies are baking!”

“I didn’t realize you baked,” Obito announced as he welcomed her back into his arms. “I would have let you use my kitchen sooner if I knew.”

Hashirama ducked her head, cheeks turning a bit red. “Um, well,” she sheepishly explained, “this is actually pretty new...” 

She averted her gaze. “When you told me last month you weren’t going back to Konoha, I decided it might be a nice surprise to stay too.” The color on her cheeks grew darker. “I thought later it would be nice too on the first day of your holiday to come home to some sweets.” 

“Rin, Shizune, and Anko helped me learn to bake these past few weeks,” she finished with a mumble. “The first attempts weren’t very good...”

Obito bit his lip, nearly about to cry. His chest felt like it was going to burst at just how cute his girlfriend was. 

At a loss for words, Obito decided to dive in and gave Hashirama a hard kiss. She squeaked and froze but Obito held her tighter and continued to kiss her to convey all of his overwhelming emotions. She relaxed and kissed back as she wrapped her arms firmly around his shoulders.

With their mouths moving against one another, Obito took the moment to calm himself. When he finally pulled back, he was easily able to grin and not cry. He squeezed his girlfriend into a tighter hug.

“Thank you,” he said softly. “But you didn’t have to miss going home to spend time with me.”

Hashirama’s mouth pulled into a pout. “It’s our first Christmas,” she stated. “I wasn’t going to miss spending that together!” 

Obito’s insides grew warm again, threatening to burst. “But you love seeing friends and family,” he pointed out with a giggle.

“Well, there is next year!” Hashirama huffed. “This year it is about us!” She grinned. “I told Madara that too when she tried to convince me to go home.” 

That gave Obito pause with a feeling of dread washing away a little bit of his warmth. “You didn’t tell her I wasn’t working,” he gently asked, “did you?”

Hashirama giggled. “Don’t worry,” she kissed the corner of his mouth, “she said you were working but since you told me it was a secret, I just said it didn’t matter. I was still going to spend Christmas with you.”

Obito let out a relieved sigh. “I love you,” he muttered while he collapsed against her. 

A second later, when he realized what he said, he stiffened. 

Hashirama just giggled though and kissed the side of his head. “I love you too.”

Obito’s muscles released and he smiled. It was still hard to believe how easy Hashirama said the words back when it took so much courage for both of them just to say the words the first time two months ago. Sometimes it still felt like a dream to say the words and for her to say them back.

He lifted his head. Both of them grinned as they continued to hold one another, gently swaying.

“How long does the cake have to sit?” Obito asked, breaking the silence. 

Hashirama looked over her shoulder to the nearby clock. “About... 10 mins?” she replied as she turned back to him. 

“Enough time for a cuddle?” he asked.

Hashirama threw her head back in laughter. “Definitely!”

Obito’s grin widened before he reached down and picked Hashirama up by the back of her thighs. His girlfriend let out a loud squawk that turned into a fit of laughter while she wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto him tightly as he started to walk.

He didn’t take them far- only to the couch- where he fell back so his partner was on top. (They only received a mildly half curious/half annoyed look from Kamui before she went back to sleep.)

They rearranged themselves until Obito was sandwiched between the couch and Hashirama- legs intertwined, one of her arms used as his pillow, and his arms wrapped around her waist. His girlfriend started playing with his hair with a tender look in her eyes that left him breathless.

“Tell me about your day?” she asked quietly. 

Obito swallowed past the lump that threatened to form in his throat. “Yeah,” he whispered. “Sure.”

As he talked about the craziness of his day and listened to his partner laugh and soothe him, Obito couldn’t help but agree with the song that started to fill the room that it was certainly the most wonderful time of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> Small edit: Oop forgot to add that the pan thing was a reference to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891450) fic! Not in the actual verse as this but I thought it would be a funny call to the fic. lol


End file.
